


New Year's Eve: Dagní's Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least Children don't have late night romantic kitchen floor crying sessions, Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Aro/Ace girl, romance and New Year's Kisses have never really appealed to Dagní. </p><p>However, this does not mean that her darling friends don't drag her into their own messes, leaving her to pick up the pieces. </p><p>Surely someone in this whole damned pub was behaving sensibly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve: Dagní's Story

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this probably doesn't make sense outside of the universe of the series, but if you're after some platonic friendships-- then you've come to the right place!
> 
> Thank you to MagicMarker for the Beta <333

Dagní rolled her eyes as she helped set up for the Durinsons’ gig. It was all just typical really. Here she was doing all the hard work whilst Fíli went to drag his brother away from whichever poor sod he was chatting up now. She’d already had to witness Bard’s ridiculous flirting first hand when she’d brought Tilda over to say goodnight, and now it seemed she’d be forced to bear witness to even more. She really couldn’t see what all the fuss was about, trying to find someone to kiss by midnight like they were all Cinderella. But then again, as an Aromantic Asexual, romance in general just didn’t interest her. 

“Why’d you always come over when I’m about to make my move Fí?” asked his brother, looking slightly disgruntled.

“Because, Kí, we’re being paid to play music, not flirt with the clientele. You can do that on your own time.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re unable to tell Sigrid how you really feel, whereas I am actually capable of asking a girl out. Isn’t that right Dagní?”

“I literally want nothing to do with this conversation,” she said, busying herself by sorting out the extension lead. She could sense trouble coming, and knew she’d be the one to have to deal with the inevitable fall out. It was like having to watch over a bunch of hormonal puppies.

“I am capable of asking people out,” Fíli huffed indignantly. “It’s just that Sigrid has made it clear that she just wants to be friends. Now can we please just drop this subject at last?” Dagní silently agreed, couldn’t they talk about something interesting for once, like music or rugby or something?

“Well, I think that’s rubbish. But if you want to give up on her, then be my guest and start looking elsewhere because we’re all sick of your mutual pining.” Kíli said dramatically.

Dagní let out a small groan as Fíli’s eyes met with the same brunette he’d been talking to earlier. Dagní might not be one to engage in flirting or eye sex and the like, but she knew it when she saw it. This was going to come back to bite her on the arse, she knew it.

“Fucking new age romantics,” she muttered under her breath

“We love you too cousin,” smiled Kíli, hugging her from behind.

“Get off you great big loser.” She said, swatting him away. “Get to warming up. You’re all plugged in now. Oh, and lads, no romance schmoop please? Just, you know  _ The Wild Rover, Whisky in a Jar  _ \- that kind of thing?”

“I make no promises Cousin.” Fíli smiled. “But we’ll see what we can do.”

Dagní sighed. Well, at least she’d tried to get the romance songs toned down. She just couldn’t relate to them, that was the problem. Folk music was meant to be about community and history, yet so much of it just seemed to be people who were sad because their girlfriend had run off with an Englishmen and stolen all their sheep. Still, in the end they’d kept it down to an acceptable amount of schmoop, and they’d played  _ Whiskey in the Jar  _ so she couldn’t complain too much.

However, something changed when  _ Lake Town Girl  _ started to play. She usually enjoyed singing along to it. The beat was entertaining and she loved a good parody (or a bad one at that). Having gone to Dale Comprehensive, she’d been forced to witness many a lad and lass fall the charms of a Lake Town Girl, so she found it to be the perfect piece of satire. To her, the song was as much a part of the community history as the cobblestoned high street. So when she saw Fíli bend down on one knee to declare his love to his Brunette with the massive boobs, she knew something was up.

She glanced to where Sigrid stood, looking slightly pale. She couldn’t tell if she was about to vault over the bar and challenge the girl to a duel, or burst into tears. She wasn’t sure which she’d prefer to happen. A punch up would be more entertaining, true, but also far more explosive and unhealthy. Crying would be the better choice of the two, but it was not something Dagní felt all that equipped to deal with. Ideally, none of these things would happen, but clearly things were not going to go Dagní’s way tonight. Damn it all.

She watched with a faint grimace as the Brunette with the Boobs flirted outrageously with Fíli. She hoped that Sigrid might not see but nope, judging by her frazzled facial expression she’d seen all right.  

 

“Actually, Dagní, can you serve these two quickly? I think I need a break,” Sigrid called over. Before Dagní could respond she’d hurried out the staff door without another word.

“Is she okay?” asked the ginger Kíli had been flirting with earlier. Honestly, what was it with New Year’s Eve and all these fucking couples?

“She’ll be fine, don’t worry about Sigrid. She’s made of stern stuff.” She said, as reassuringly as she could. But even as she mixed up their drinks she knew that she’d have to go and see how Sigrid was doing. After all, even metal could cave under enough pressure.  

Dagní shouted vaguely in the direction of Bard that she was taking a break and went to go and see how Sigrid was doing. She was not a pretty sight. She had massive mascara tracks down her eyes, her eyeliner so smudged you’d be forgiven for thinking there was a crying raccoon sitting on the floor. Dagní felt her heart go out to the poor girl. She was having a rough time of it. The poor mite couldn’t help what she was going through, no matter how stupid it all was to begin with.

“Look, I’m not good at this kind of shit, but are you okay?” she asked, sitting down next to her, patting her gently on the shoulder. Sigrid started to cry more heavily now and buried her head in Dagní’s shirt. Dagní held herself still for a moment, uncertain what to do, she really did not like seeing her friend like this. Gently, she patted Sigrd on the shoulder and made reassuring noises as she poured her heart out.

“I’ve messed it up Dagní. I’ve messed up so bad. I don’t even know how he found out that I liked him so much, but he did and now we’re just friends and if I’d have gone to that gig at the gay bar then he might have told me there that he wasn’t interested, but I couldn’t make it so he hated me and then I said we could still be friends and he said okay. But I don’t think I can Dagní, I don’t think I can.”

“There there. I’m not sure it’s as bad as all that. You’re probably just stressed out. It’s been a long evening.” She smiled, trying to think of what on earth to say. This really, really wasn’t her area. She knew that Fíli still liked Sigrid, so clearly things weren’t as bad up as Sigrid’s seemed to think. There was still a chance for them to sort things out and admit the full truth, however how they should go about doing that she’d no idea. In her mind, it was just easier to tell people how you felt right from the start. So long as you were perhaps polite about it than she usually was. However it seemed that in romance it always ended up being some sort of big complicated hoo-hah that lead to people sitting on kitchen floors getting snot into their mate’s favourite shirt.

Sigrid looked up at her with hopeful eyes and Dagní had to repress a laugh. The sad racoon had somehow evolved into a panda. “You stay put,” she said, patting her on the back again “I’m sure your Dad’ll understand if you take an extra ten minutes to get your face back on.” A look of dread crossed Sigrid’s face as she realised what she must look like.

“Yeah, you look awful.” She nodded, “Go clean yourself up in the staff toilets. I’ll go check on Tilda for you.” At least there was one person who wouldn’t be having a late night romantic crisis.

“Thank You Dagní,” smiled Sigrid, hugging her close “You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

“Yeah well, we all need someone Ace in our lives don’t we?” she laughed, squeezing her back. “Now, bathroom and no more crying. I’m not good with crying people. So don’t be one of them,” she ordered, wagging her finger at her friend before heading on upstairs to the Bowman’s apartment.

There was a light still on in the living room and Dagní let out a slightly exasperated sigh. Of course the tyke had ignored her and snuck back into the room to watch television. For eight-year-olds there was still something triumphant in being able to stay up so late, though they would all inevitably fail. It was the way of the world.

True enough, when she’d opened the door she found Tilda fast asleep on the sofa, her hand still grasping the remote control as she watched a repeat of  _ Mock The Week  _ on Dave. Well, at least she had taste. “Come on you,” smiled Dagní, picking her up easily. “Time for bed.”

 

“Nooooo,” mumbled Tilda, shifting in her arms. “Want to stay up till midnight. Want,” she yawned loudly, “to see the fireworks.”

“You’ll see lots of fireworks in your life kid, just make the most of being able to get to sleep before 3am.”

“Noooo….” She whined, “Need to stay up.” She gripped a hold of Dagní’s shirt. “Yuck!” She grimaced, opening her eyes. “What’s on your shirt Danny?”

“Your sister’s feeling a bit low. She’s not had enough sleep.”

“Well then she can come and sleep in my bed and I’ll go downstairs and work in the pub.”

Dagní chuckled, holding Tilda tighter as she opened the door to her room and made her way through the obstacle course of toys on her floor. “Come on Little Monster, into bed with you.” She lowered her onto the bed and Tilda coiled up on her side, exhausted despite her protests.

“How long till midnight.” She yawned.

“Twenty minutes.”

“Okay. Wake me up in twenty minutes then,” sighed Tilda, grabbing Girion (her Cuddly Toy Song Thrush) and hugging him tight against her. “Twenty minutes.”

“Okay Kiddo.” Laughed Dagní.

It only took another five for Tilda to begin to start to snore again. Muffled through the floorboards, Dagní heard the countdown for midnight.

“Happy new year Princess Tilda.” She smiled as she pulled her duvet over her tightly, and kissed her on the forehead. She slowly backed outside the door and crept downstairs.

When she got there all hell seemed to have broken loose. Well. In her opinion anyway. Others might say that True Love and Romance had won the day! That Love really was all around us if we just looked for it! 

Sigrid and Fíli were holding hands; which was good because it meant she wasn’t crying anymore. She hoped it would be the last time she’d have to deal with any drama to do with the pair of them, but she also knew that fate would not let her off so easily. 

Éowyn was currently sucking face with the dude she’d met outside earlier like she had no sense of self control or dignity.

Bard was in the corner kissing a drunk-looking Thranduil, who seemed to be enjoying it rather too much in her opinion.

Even Cousin Thorin was taking part in some face licking with some short bloke she’d never seen before.

Only Gimli had done the right by them all and collapsed next to Legolas on the sofa after losing spectacularly to Galadriel in a drinking game. It was rule one of The Black Arrow -- You did not bet against Galadriel. She would always win. Still, Dagní tipped her head to one side, he did look very happy snuggled up to his best mate. She suspected there was a romance waiting to happen right there and all.

Without thinking about it, she reached for the whiskey and poured herself a generous glass. She took a large swig of it as she gazed around at the carnage. It reminded her of how happy she was that she would never ever have to deal with this nonsense first hand. But hey, so long as it made them happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:
> 
> So it's now 1st December 2016 and I'm seeing people come back to this series, which is lovely and wonderful! Like your good self no doubt. 
> 
> What I see is that a lot of people will just skip this chapter, no doubt for the reason it revolves around an OC. This is fair and fine and people are free to do whatever they wish, however I love Dagní. She means an awful lot to me and I wanted to show a story that wasn't about romance, but focussed on platonic relationships between friends. 
> 
> So what I'm saying here is thank you SO MUCH for reading this. Thank you for giving it the time to do so. I get such a jump of joy when I get emails saying someone has given it a Kudos and it is the best feeling there is. 
> 
> So once again, thank you so much and Don't Forget To Be Awesome 
> 
> ~Geek 
> 
> xXx


End file.
